Obstacles
by marzcrisscolfer
Summary: Blaine has recently sprung a friendship with a fellow student at NYADA called Owen. But when Owen proves to be a distraction for Blaine and is slowly taking away any time Kurt has with him, what will happen to their relationship? Kurt's jealousy begins to make an appearance. One shot! Jealous Kurt and naturally oblivious Blaine.


"Excuse me, are you Blaine Anderson?" called an unfamiliar voice behind Blaine, who upon hearing it whipped around.

Blaine saw a guy about his age, with sandy blonde hair falling over his forehead and sea green eyes. In all honesty, he was pretty cute. Okay scratch that. He was hot. _"_That would be me, yes," Blaine smiled.

The guy blushed and Blaine was a llittle taken aback. That was meant to be a friendly smile and now he felt a little awkward as the guy was blushing upon seeing him. "Um, Carmen Tibideaux said that I uh- I have to see you for um vocal training?" he stammered.

_oh right,_ Blaine thought remembering Carmen telling him she would be sending a student to pair him with for the end-of-the-year showcase. And not just any student, a student struggling with vocal range and training that apparently only _Blaine_ could help with. He sighed and nodded, "yes of course. I didn't catch your name?"

"Owen," the boy smiled extending his hand.

Blaine good-naturedly smiled back and shook it. "So uh did you want to set up a date and time? I think we should get started on preparing for the showcase soon because we have about three months and with vocal training and picking a song it tends to take time and all plus the sooner we start the sooner we finish right?"

Owen nodded as though he knew exactly what Blaine was on about. Which he didn't, but Blaine was hot, so he nodded anyways. "Um whenever is fine. Not like I'm busy or anything."

Blaine chuckled softly. "Alright then."

"What about right now? I mean we're partnered up and all I say we ought to get to know each other first," Owen said meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Uh yeah sure. Why not. Um, so coffee?" Blaine asked. Owen smiled because Blaine was stammering and he found it to be so cute.

"Sure," he nodded, walking alongside Blaine towards the exit.

Blaine took out his phone and texted Kurt, because they were supposed to meet and he didn't want his fiancé to think he were standing him up, though he'd never do that.

_**To: Kurt (3:42pm)**_

_Hey babe, going to get coffee with my showcase partner, I'll see you tonight. Love you xo _

"You weren't busy were you? Cuz if you are we can rescheduale." Blaine looked up as he put his phone back in his pocket, noticing Owen was watching him.

"Oh, no just sending a quick text," Blaine told him. Owen nodded and held the door open for Blaine, who smiled in thanks as they both exited the school building.

"There's a coffee shop not to far from here. They sell the best damn cookies," said Owen, as he and Blaine crossed the road towards the shop.

"Excellent. I could really go for a cookie right now." Blaine said, patting his belly that had now gone back to how it was in high school. He really missed his abs.

Owen laughed lightly as he led the way towards the corner coffee shop. Again as they reached, he held the door open for Blaine. "Thanks," Blaine said as he entered the small store. It looked cozy and comfortable enough.

The two walked towards a small table towards the window and took a seat on either side of it after having gotten their coffees. Owen split the big cookie that he had gotten for the both of them and gave Blaine the bigger half. Blaine didn't notice. He took a broke off a small piece to taste the mysterious 'best damn cookie' and by god, it really really was.

"Holy shit this is amazing." Blaine said as he swallowed the first piece, breaking off another.

"I know, right?" Owen laughed as he himself took a big bite.

Blaine didn't know how long he and Owen sat there. They talked a lot, about what, he didn't even seem to care. They talked until eventually Blaine turned towards the window finally noticing how dark it was getting. He didn't notice his phone buzzing for the duration of the conversation he was having with Owen. "Damn its getting late."

"Yeah it is," Owen agreed, also noticing the darkening sky. "We've been here three hours. Wow." He said gesturing towards the clock hanging on the wall behind Blaine.

Blaine checked his phone and mentally gave himself a face palm.

**_(5) missed calls from:_**_ Kurt_

_**(8) Unread Messages**  
_

"Shit," Blaine cursed under his breathe, reading messages from Kurt, Sam and even Santana asking him where he was and why he was late for Monday Night dinner.

"The girlfriend?" Owen asked nodding to his phone, taking a sip from what was his fourth coffee.

Blaine shook his head. "The boyfriend." Blaine wondered as he read through the messages how they talked for three hours and didn't discuss whether or not he was gay. He usually always brought it up to see how people reacted. He looked up to see Owen raising his eyebrows and looking somewhat relieved? He couldn't tell.

"It's okay," Owen said, because he knew that look and could tell Blaine was asking through his eyes if it were okay. "I'm gay too," he smiled.

Blaine easily returned it as they both stood up and stressed. "Wow my ass is numb."

Owen laughed a little too loudly at that, but stopped immediately. He allowed Blaine to lead the way out, because well, the shorter boy did have _quite_ the ass. "Do you live nearby?"

"I used to live somewhere nearby, but I moved to Bushwick a few months ago," he told him, wrapping his scarf more firmly around his neck as they walked through the streets of New York.

"Oh, well I live right around the corner, so I guess I'll see you... tomorrow?"

Blaine nodded. "Tomorrow." They said their goodbyes as they began to walk in the opposite direction when Blaine stopped and turned around. "Hey, Owen wait," he called out to the taller boy.

"Yeah?"

"You should give me your phone number, so I can contact you and stuff," Blaine said in his normal voice.

"What? Come here I can't hear you," Owen called over the noise of the traffic.

Blaine jogged towards him. "Sorry, I said we- you should give me your number so we can contact each other and stuff."

"And stuff?" Owen smirked mockingly.

Blaine laughed softly. "Yeah. And stuff. I'd like to think we're friends now?"

Owen nodded and smiled. "Of course, Blaine."

"Awesome," he said. Unconciously he walked alongside Owen as he thumbed in his number in Owens phone, and Owen did the same. They stopped in front a building.

"This is me," Owen said, as he walked closer towards the building.

"Nice place," Blaine said looking up at the building in awe. He didn't know what to expect really, all NYADA students were loaded. So was he, but he was staying in a loft in Brooklyn when he first got here. That should say something, right?

"Thank you," Owen smiled, walking up to the door. "And thanks for walking me home." He joked.

Blaine smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He waited until Owen got inside his building, because it was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Then he turned on his heel and got a cab, because he didn't like taking the subway this late.

When he walked towards the loft and slid the door open an hour late to the annual Monday Night dinner with his friends, he knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do, esspeccially to Kurt. Because not only did Blaine not call him back, but he forgot to message him back as well.

"Blaine! God you had me so scared!" Kurt said walking up to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Blaine held onto him around his waist. "Where the hell were you?" he asked as Blaine took of his scarf and coat and messenger bag, moving to join Sam and Santana on the couch. Everyone seemed to have eaten already.

"I told you I would be with my showcase partner, the one Ms. Tibideaux assigned me."

"And you couldn't answer my calls?" Kurt asked loudly, undoubtedly pissed.

"I uh- I couldn't hear it..." he said in a small voice as he looked around at the occupants of the loft who were looking back at him.

Kurt scoffed and crossed his arms. "Right. Whatever." He turned his back and went to the kitchen, stacking plates and stocking them in the cabinets.

"He was worried. I think you should apologize," Sam whispered to him.

"I was just going to," he agreed, getting up and walking to Kurt.

"I'm sorry baby, I should have called, or texted. I honestly forgot the time. I'm sorry." he told him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and tucking his chin into Kurt's neck.

Kurt relaxed into his embrace and held onto Blaine's arms. "I was just worried. With all these gay bashings going on, anything could have happened. And I guess I knew that you were with your partner or whatever but I don't know, I got a little nervous and jumped to conclusions."

"Well I'm here now," he said giving him a kiss below his ear lobe. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt said turning in his embrace so they were face to face and pecking him on his lips.

"I love you."

Kurt smiled. "Love you too."

XxXxxXxxx

A few weeks went by, and Blaine and Owen seemed to have been growing increasingly fond of each other, of course, just as friends. Kurt still hadn't officially met Owen, but he didn't mind, he trusted Blaine. Sam, having come back to New York for a short visit, also was sort of upset to see his best friend now had an almost new best friend in place of him, it hurt, but he supposed he was happy for Blaine.

Today, it was Thursday night, and Blaine was undoubtedly still out with Owen. Kurt waited on the couch in hope of his fiance's soon return, but he didn't come. Hours went by into the night and eventually at 11:56, the door slid open and Blaine stumbled quietly inside.

"Hey," Kurt said quietly as Blaine took off his coat and set his messenger bag on the table beside the door.

Blaine whipped around quickly, not having had seen Kurt. "Oh, hey baby." He walked to where Kurt was sitting on the couch and reached forward to kiss him on his cheek.

Kurt stiffened as Blaine came closer, not knowing if he should be mad at him or okay- he didn't know.

"You didn't have to wait up, you know," Blaine said, not noticing Kurt's agitation as he retreated to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Kurt shrugged and got up, not meeting Blaine's eyes because he still didn't know what he felt about any of this. "Just haven't seen you all day, missed you."

Blaine smiled after taking a few long sips. "I missed you too," he said, pulling Kurt closer to him by his arms that sat folded on his chest and enveloping him in a hug. He breathed in Kurt's sweet vanilla scent and smiled as he buried his face in the crook of his neck.

Kurt let his defenses down just a bit as he relaxed into his fiance's embrace. "You should really call me when you're going to be late though, you know," Kurt whispered to him as he pulled away.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was going to, and Owen and I lost track of time." Kurt watched Blaine walk towards their bedroom, his heart squeezing in his chest painfully.

'_Owen and I'_ That hit him like a ton of bricks, even if it wasn't meant to sound as though they were doing something they shouldn't have been doing, or maybe it just sounded like that to Kurt. He followed Blaine back to their room and Blaine was already stripped out of his shirt, the moons light shining right on Blaine's abs. Kurt didn't say much after that, but Blaine continued to talk, telling him all about how Owen was getting so much better, how they tested a new coffee shop after every practice and every result they got from it. Kurt inwardly wondered if Blaine actually knew he wasn't listening, because he wasn't. He just missed him so much, and he didn't want for him to be talking about _another_ guy. Kurt just wanted his fiance to hold him, skin against skin, or even if they weren't having sex, just to hold him and watch movies with him, or even to test out coffee shops with _him._ _  
_

In other words, Kurt was drop dead jealous.

But he wouldn't admit that, oh no, that was for Blaine to figure out, but as he crawled under the covers as Blaine went to brush his teeth, he knew what he was asking for was just a simple wish, because Blaine wouldn't figure it out. If he didn't figure out Kurt was jealous when Blaine would hang out with Sebastian in high school, he knew until he yelled at him Blaine wasn't about to discover something at all.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered as he climbed into bed behind him, reaching out and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Blaine said, kissing his temple. "Thank you for always waiting for me."

"Forever, baby."

Blaine smiled and kissed him again, cuddling up with Kurt and so grateful to have this beautiful man lying next to him.

"I love you," he said again, because he had to, he just had to tell Kurt again and again because it was true, and he would love him forever and Kurt should be told.

"You too," Kurt whispered back, and he did, he just didn't have the energy to do or say much more, he just wanted to make the most of the moment where he had Blaine, not _Owen._ This was his time with him, and he was going to treasure it, even if it were just for a night, and they would be sleeping through most of it anyways.

Kurt woke up to an empty bed. As always, he reached out to Blaine's side of the bed in hope to soak in his warmth, instead finding it quite Blaine-less. Kurt frowned and got up, rubbing his eyes whilst wrapping his thin, but warm robe around him and slipping out of the partitioned room to get some breakfast and coffee.

"Morning," Santana said from where she sat on the dining table. Kurt just nodded and grunted gruffly in acknowledgement, not really in the mood to have a conversation with anybody.

"Jeez what's got your balls in a knot?" she asked him in her usual serious, yet sarcastic manner as he poured himself a rather large cup of coffee, with plenty of sugar.

He turned around to face her as he took a sip from his steaming mug, just staring at her. Out of everybody who had moved out of New York and on to bigger projects, like Mercedes with her tours and Britney as one of her dancers, and Sam back in Ohio, Rachel on her hit TV show, Santana stayed behind. Possibly because she maybe thought she was not going to be able to do much or be as successful as her friends, or she just loved New York. Whatever it was, Kurt didn't mind living with her, because she was tolerable, and dare he admit it, he loved her company, and she was quite a _killer_ friend.

Just as he was about to say something, Blaine appeared from the bathroom, hair dripping wet, curls bouncing, and a towel wrapped around his lower half. He smiled as he saw Kurt, walking over on his way to the bedroom to change and giving him a quick morning kiss. "Morning beautiful," he whispered to him.

Kurt smiled, it may or may not have been forced, but he accepted Blaine's kiss nevertheless. "Morning."

As Blaine disappeared behind the curtain, Santana raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him. "So it's helmet head you've got a problem with. What happened? Not getting enough to fulfill your sexual needs?" she asked mockingly, as he sat beside her and stole some of her egg.

He took a deep sigh, not even bothering to hit her back with a sassy remark. "Just miss him," he mumbled so quietly he doubted Santana even heard him.

"What he's still hanging out 24/7 with that other gay dork?" she whispered back, knowing this was actually upsetting Kurt in a way she'd never seen him, even with Sebastian.

Kurt nodded, but the information about Owen being gay definitely new to him. "Owen's gay?"

Santana rolled her eyes and stole back her plate of eggs from Kurt who had effectively taken it from her. "Thought you'd have better gaydar now, but it's still the same as it was from Junior year."

"Okay I actually thought Sam was genuinely gay. That was _not_ his real hair colour!" he retorted but laughed slightly.

"Whatever, but you know my third eye never lies, and neither do my gaydar senses. So yes, he is in fact, gay," she whispered the last word and stood up with her empty plate and coffee mug as Blaine reappeared, fully dressed, with no bow tie and also with barely any gel on at all. His shirt was untucked and his jeans weren't folded up to his ankles like they always were.

"Whatcha guys talking 'bout?" he asked taking a bite out of an apple.

Kurt eyed Santana and they exchanged a look, he relaxed when he knew she understood what it meant. "I was just telling Kurt about Mercedes and Brit when we were skyping last night," Santana told him, not even bothering to wash her dishes, but just discarding it in the sink.

Blaine raised his eyebrow, somewhat unconvinced, because that was a sentence said by Santana _without a single_ insult. That was a record. "Alrighty then. Well I'm gonna head out," he announced.

"What you're leaving so soon? I thought you didn't have class till 10?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound too upset. Santana poured herself another cup of coffee and refilled Kurt's mug to the brim too, now leaning against the counter and watching the exchange between the couple.

"Yeah, Owen and I are gonna grab some coffee from Tim Horton on the way." Blaine tossed his apple core in the trash and wiped his hands on his jeans, grabbing his phone from where it lay on the coffee table.

"Oh," was all Kurt was able to say. He wanted to scream and shout and make Blaine stay at home with _him_ but he didn't. He just watched his fiance walk around the apartment and grab books from where they were scattered about. "You didn't gel today," he observed.

"What? Oh yeah, I dunno, didn't feel like it today," Blaine shrugged as he stuffed the books into his bag. "Well I'm off." Blaine looked up at Kurt and Santana's faces. Kurt's was stiff and expressionless, but he just assumed he needed more coffee in his system. Santana was just eyeing him, and then looking at Kurt's face as though waiting for some kind of reaction. He didn't give it much thought, but reached forward and hugged Kurt around his shoulders and kissed him quickly but softly on his cheek. "Mmm, bye babe," he said to him, getting up and puling on his coat. "Bye San.'"

As Blaine walked out Santana immediately began her interrogation. "Okay, what the hell was that?"

"What?" Kurt asked a little too quietly and innocently for Santana's liking.

"Why the hell didn't you stop him? Tell him how you feel and shit?"

"He's a grown man San' he can do whatever he wants."

Santana scoffed and stared at him as he started to wash the dishes pilled high in the sink, it was supposed to be Blaine's turn to wash them last night, and Santana knew that too. "Grown man my ass, he still dresses like a toddler-grandparent."

"He didn't today," he replied quietly, eyes downcast, wondering if Santana heard him again because of how soft his voice was.

"Yeah I was shocked at that too- but don't fuck with me, Hummel..." she stayed silent for a couple of seconds, just watching him, as he didn't say anything, didn't come up with a verbal bitch slap like he usually would have at this point, he didn't even look up at her. "You're more upset about this than you're letting on, aren't you?" she said the last part softly, not asking, but stating it. She knew what she saw, and she knew her friend needed her. Because dare she say it, she loved the boy, he and Blaine had grown to be two of her bestest friends, and she would freeze hell for them if she could.

Kurt didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, but he did stop washing the dishes. He gave a silent nod and gripped the edge of the sink. Santana moved slightly so she could put her arm around him, and though she was skinny as hell, Kurt took comfort in her hug, thankful that she was here. He really needed someone right now, and even if it were Santana, aka high school tormentor and known bitch, he loved her like a sister.

"Come on," she whispered to him, directing him to the couch. "Kurt, you _have_ to talk to him. I know that that's not a conversation you want to have, but it has to happen. It's been _weeks_. Have you guys even had a date night since he met Owen?"

"No. No we haven't. I just- I'm glad that he's making new friends, I'm glad, but I just- he's been so distant and I doubt he even realizes it," he sniffed.

"Alright don't get all emotional with me," she warned, but her voice was soft and he knew she was just trying to make him smile, which he did. "You've got to talk to him, okay? That's how any of this will get better."

Kurt nodded, and returned the warm hug she gave him. "Okay," was all he was able to say.

xxXXXxxXxXXxx

It was Blaine's twentieth birthday tomorrow, and Kurt decided he wanted to go all out. He was admittedly still pissed at his fiance, but he still wanted to surprise him. So when Blaine had left for class that morning, after a heavy make out session that Kurt initiated to delay him because of course he was meeting Owen for coffee _again, _Kurt rushed to the store to get ingredients for a dinner that he would make for Blaine when he got back from school too.

He was a senior, so he barely had any classes, and he had only two today and tomorrow, but would be home much earlier than Blaine would. He had even talked Santana into leaving the apartment for tomorrow, which she had already looked into, telling him she would be having a late shift at the diner tonight, and would return in the morning.

Kurt was restless in his classes, constantly tapping his foot, because he wanted to get started on Blaine's cake, which would take up quite a bit of time, and he knew he would have less than any time tomorrow. He practically ran home and whipped out several ingredients and got started. By the time Blaine came home at 8, which was about two hours after his class, yet still surprisingly early, he had finished and concealed his cake in the freezer, so Blaine would not find it. "Oh, you're home early," Kurt said as he looked up expecting to see Santana, but instead saw Blaine.

"Well, this morning my beautiful, beautiful fiance initiated something that he didn't quite finished and well-" he walked closer to Kurt and pulled him up, their bodies firm and tight against each other. "I've been horny for you all day," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear from where he nibbled on it.

"Then why are we still standing here?" Kurt asked, meeting his eyes, finally, after so long, just being able to search his eyes, and look into the beautiful hazel orbs that he loved. And Blaine looked back into his, as he pulled him into their bedroom, and were intimate in a way they hadn't been for _so_ long, and it was a feeling of blissful oblivion, a feeling that Kurt hadn't known that he had missed so much.

xxXXXxXXxxxx

The next morning, Blaine didn't even acknowledge Kurt. He didn't say much of anything, so Kurt didn't say anything back.

He didn't say Happy Birthday to Blaine, he didn't give him a birthday kiss, or the regular mind-blowing blow-job they gave each other for their birthday's since they were 17, and didn't even reply to Blaine when he said 'good morning.'

And Blaine was confused, because why was Kurt being so distant? And why did he pull away from Blaine's morning kiss? This wasn't Kurt's regular behavior. They got dressed together, and Kurt spent an extra ten minutes using concealer he stole from Santana's dresser to cover the hickey's on his neck, which was very irregular for Kurt, because he usually just wore a scarf, and other times he didn't even bother covering the hickeys, instead allowing people to see them. The hickeys that Blaine had marked on Kurt last night, an amazing night, for Blaine at least. Didn't Kurt feel that way too?

But Blaine just figured Kurt would be fine later, he didn't really want to give it much thought, not when he was about to sing a duet with Owen for Carmen Tibideaux after weeks of training and practicing. "Hey, you going to be there at our showcase today?" he asked Kurt as he continued to cover his hickey's.

"Our?" Kurt asked in what was probably a nonchalant manner, but his face was still expressionless.

"Yeah, mine and Owen's," he told him.

Kurt snapped the concealer box shut and stood, not even bothering to look at Blaine. "Of course," he said quietly, as he headed outside to return the box on Santana's dresser again before she got back from the diner and noticed it missing.

"What?" Blaine asked, getting slightly annoyed. What was it about today? He just didn't know.

"Nothing," Kurt muttered. "Have a good day," he said, and left the apartment, leaving Blaine just standing there. A brief thought flashed through his mind as he wondered if Kurt felt this way when he left every morning to have coffee with another guy. But he knew that that wasn't the case, Kurt didn't mind, of course.

He waited for Santana to come home so he could leave, the door didn't have a lock and well, they lived in Bushwick after all. Owen could wait a couple of minutes.

The loft door slid open and Santana strolled in, removing her coat and scarf she looked at him, with a somewhat shocked expression. "Wow, you're actually home and not leaving to chill with your surfer haired buddy. Where's Porcelain?"

"What do you mean I'm 'actually' home?" he asked, with finger quote emphasis on 'actually.' "And Kurt's gone to school."

"I mean you're never home around this time," she said to him as she pulled out of her heels. "Happy Birthday by the way," she said, coming forward and enveloping him in a warm and big hug. "I'm going to sleep now," she said as she pulled away and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I know I don't admit this much, but I love you frizz."

Blaine smiled, "Love you too, San." And she was gone, and Blaine was again left standing in the middle of the loft. _Oh,_ he thought. _It's my birthday. _Blaine was in a bit of a daze the whole day, he didn't say much when he met Owen, and he surprised him with a cupcake.

"So I heard it's someone's birthday today?" Owen playfully nudged Blaine and grinned. Blaine smiled easily, not even giving it much thought, but instead just wondering why Kurt didn't even say anything this morning. "I got you a cupcake," Owen said, pulling out a box, and Blaine didn't notice but he was blushing slightly.

"It's chocolate, and I know you love chocolate, so."

Blaine grinned, pulling Owen into a hug, if Owen could somehow remember his birthday, and give him a cupcake, then why couldn't Kurt? "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Owen smiled. They walked to NYADA in silence, neither really saying anything, and Blaine munching softly on his cupcake. "So I can't help but notice you looking deep in thought, like you're contemplating life or something," Owen joked. "Bad morning?"

Blaine shrugged, keeping his gaze focused on the path in front of him. "I don't know, Kurt was pretty distant this morning, like its like he didn't even acknowledge my existence."

Owen nodded in understanding. "Did he wish you Happy Birthday?"

Blaine shook his head. "No... no he didn't..."

There was silence again, and it continued until they were almost at NYADA, until Owen spoke up. "Do you think maybe he forgot your birthday?"

Blaine took his time to think about it, at first thinking that there was _no_ way that Kurt would do that, would forget. But judging by this morning, he was beginning to question that. They finally reached NYADA and that was when Blaine finally replied. "I... I think he did.." and he finally met Owen's eyes.

Owen gave him a sympathetic smile. "It's alright," he patted Blaine's arm. "But hey, don't keep thinking about it, we're presenting for Carmen Tibideaux today! Come on! Okay at least _try_ to look excited? For me?" he gave Blaine his best puppy dog pout and eyes.

"Alright, alright- stop that- you're killing me. Hey I'm _excited_!" Blaine exclaimed sarcastically. They both laughed as they headed inside.

xxxXXXxxxxx

Later that day, Kurt had pretty much everything ready, the dinner, the cake, the setting. The table looking like something out of a five star restaurant if he should say so himself and the pasta tasted fantastic. He had his gift for Blaine tucked in his pocket, and he whipped it out to give it one last look. It was the last of his presents, and also unsurprisingly the most expensive. He held the velvet box in the palm of his hand and flipped open the lid, revealing an elegant silver ring, much like Kurt's, but he got an engraving for Blaine on the inside, saying four words in cursive writing, '_you're my teenage dream.'_ He wanted Blaine to have an engagement ring as well, even if they got married in a month, he always planned for Blaine to have one too. And now everybody, cough, _Owen_ cough, would know that he is taken.

Apart from all this, there was a trail of rose petals leading from the door to the table, and he also had a beautiful burgundy sweater for Blaine, and Blaine's favorite perfume, that he knew he was running out of. He separated his pile of gifts with the pile from his parents, Rachel, Sam, Cooper and the small package from Tina. He offered to give Santana's gift to him as well, but she said she wanted to give it to him herself.

So Kurt sat readily on the table, awaiting for Blaine's arrival, but it didn't come. The clock ticked past 8, but Blaine didn't show.

9, 10, 11, and still no sign of Blaine. Disappointed and greatly upset, Kurt retreated for his bed, taking comfort in the empty loft and bed and allowed his tears to fall. He knew it may have just been a small thing to be upset over, Blaine out all the time, and he was probably already out with his friends from school, but he still felt pretty upset about it. Eventually the tears stopped and Kurt rolled over and was fast asleep.

xxxxxXXXxxxx

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana demanded the second she saw Blaine step into the diner with an admittedly _very_ hot guy, but she knew by taking one look at him that her gaydar senses were tingling and that the guy he was standing with right now was in fact the asshole called Owen.

"Um, hi to you too, Santana. Owen and I just came to grab some dinner," Blaine told her. Then he turned to Owen. "This is Santana, she's one of my old friends from high school and also my roommate. San' this is Owen."

"He-" Owen was cut off from his greeting with Santana.

"Yeah, yeah that's great, come here Hobbit," she pulled him to the side where Owen stood, confused as ever, Blaine gave him an apologetic smile. "I will ask you again, what the _hell_ are you doing _here_?"

"And I will tell you again, Owen and I came to grab dinner," Blaine said slowly, wondering why she looked beyond pissed.

"Okay, no, wrong, you have to get your midget ass back home right now," she said quietly but angrily all the same.

"What? Why?" Now Blaine was _really_ confused. What was going on?

"I'll tell you why you dumbass," she hit him on his stomach. "You're fucking fiance has been planning this romantic dinner or some shit for you for your fucking birthday and he's been working his ass off for _four_ hours and you're standing _here_ like a fucking shit getting dinner with _another guy,_" she hit him again, harder this time.

"Ow, fuck," Blaine rubbed his stomach over where Santana hit him, looking like he saw a ghost. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck." _

"Yeah, fuck is right, he planned to do that too," she said, returning back to her natural sarcastic self. "Now ditch Niall Horan over there, and get your ass back home before I go all Lima Heights on you, right here, and you know I will," she told him while picking up dishes from an empty table.

"O-okay. Thanks San! Bye!" he said over his shoulder and all but ran out of the diner mumbling a quick "Kurt, home, birthday, dinner, _fuck."_

Santana looked behind her and saw Owen watching Blaine's retreating back and smirked to herself. _That's right, Ellen,_ _no body messes with Klaine._

Blaine took a cab home, not even bothering to wait in line and walk to the subway, impatiently looking out the window and at his watch, _Fuck, _he kept thinking to himself. Eventually after what seemed like a decade, the cab stopped in front of their apartment building. He hastily payed the cab driver, quite sure he gave him a two fifty dollar notes, but at this point not even bothering to care. He tore inside and ran to the loft, sliding the door open, but the sight before him made him stop immediately. Rose petals led a path towards the dinner table, where the plates were set up, and a dish of his favorite damn pasta was sitting in the middle. A cake sat on the counter behind it. In the living room area, two piles of presents sat in two corners. He walked to the smaller pile and picked up a card, addressed to him in Kurt's beautiful handwriting. Taking out the card, he began to read the insides.

_Dearest Blaine,_

_ So today is your birthday, and today is the day I am most thankful for. You know why? Because if you had not been born today, you would not have come into my life, and I don't know what I would have done then- I don't know who I would have been then. In other words, Blaine, without you, I wouldn't be here. _

_ You are my strength, my anchor, you're my best friend and my source of happiness. Without you, I am nothing. You are my whole damn world Blaine and I love you so much. I can't even imagine life without you, because you are everything. There is so much that we have gone through, so many obstacles, and difficulties, and people trying to tear us apart, but hey, they're all failing, because that's impossible. Nothing in the world would get me to stop loving you, and stop being there for you. Not old socialite women, not scrawny meerkat looking boys, not silly high school mistakes, not drunken fights, and no level of distance can keep us from each other._

_ When I first met you, I was lonely, depressed, I just wanted to_ _love__ and be loved, and then you just sung your way into my life and gave me everything I had ever hoped for. And I fell in love with you, so easily, not just because of the way you made me feel, because god the way you make me feel; it's the best thing ever. I fell in love with you because of the way you are, at Dalton, you were the charming, dapper, easy-going, lead vocalist who everyone simply adored. You never stopped being that charming person for one second. I love you because of the way that you treat kids, like they're all you're best-est friends, and none of them see you as a stranger. And I love you because of the way you are so patient with everybody, how you don't want to make everybody else feel bad, and you are willing to sacrifice anything just to make sure that your friendship with that person is very much intact. I love the way you laugh at jokes that aren't funny to make the other person happy. I love the way you just want the best for everybody. I love how you think of your friends before you think of yourself. _

_ And Blaine, I love how you love me. I love how you overlook all my flaws and I love the way you see me. And I loved you determination to win back my heart when we were apart. I love how every time we fight, you apologize a billion times, and you mean every sorry, you mean every apology, how they aren't just empty words for you. _

_ Simply put, Blaine, I love you and everything about you. I cannot wait to get married and start our lives together. But enough about that- tonight, we only celebrate one thing, we celebrate the imperfect perfect spectacle that is- you. Happy Birthday to you, my love, and this is the start of your adulthood, don't worry, it may sound scary but hey, I'll be here every step of the way. _

_ Yours, fearlessly and forever,_

_Kurt. _

By the end of the letter, Blaine was balling. Big, hot tears poured down his cheeks, staining the paper, blotching some words. He had to have had the most perfect and amazing fiance ever, and he was a complete jackass.

"I see you got my letter," said a voice behind him. Turning around, he was met with an expressionless Kurt, leaning on the bookshelf.

He didn't trust his voice to say much, but nodded, not even knowing what to say. They just stood there, with Blaine just holding the precious piece of paper, tears still pouring like raindrops and flooding his features. "Kurt I-" he was cut off when he finally decided to speak.

"Don't," Kurt sounded angry but he didn't walk away, and he looked upset now. He came forward, closer to Blaine, and thumbed away some tears. "Don't cry," he whispered.

"How am I supposed to not do that when I've treated you like crap?" he sounded weak, pathetic, he didn't deserve Kurt. He still doesn't.

Kurt smiled weakly, but it wasn't reaching his eyes, and Blaine felt like even bigger shit than he already was. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to Kurt.

"I know," Kurt said, slowly inching forwards, but his hand no longer on Blaine's face.

"I'm so sorry, I love you so much... I'm so sorry Kurt, K-Kurt..." he stuttered, crying into his hands, the one holding the letter was clutching it tightly, afraid to let it go, thinking if it did, it all went away forever.

"Hey, hey stop crying, sshh, it's your birthday, you aren't supposed to cry," Kurt said softly to him, pulling him to the couch and sitting down next to him.

Blaine looked up, the tears slowly coming to a halt. "Kurt, I didn't even know, I'm sorry I'm being distant, I just- I dunno, I didn't even _realize_ it, I wasn't doing it consciously, you have to know that, and I'm going to make it up to you. Oh god, now I know why you were so pissed in the morning, no- no Kurt you aren't some hump and dump, you aren't, and you won't ever _ever_ be that for me, you won't- not _ever_. And I- god I didn't even- we didn't even- it wasn't even like other times was it? God, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I truly truly am."

Kurt watched him as he spoke, he kept stuttering and sometimes even a few tears would fall out, but other than that he was babbling nonsense, but at least he understood now, and thank _god _he did. "I know, I know baby. It's just- I guess I just really missed you... and... and maybe I was a little- a little jealous."

Blaine's head immediately perked up. "Jealous? Of what? Of _Owen?"_ and now Blaine was laughing. No seriously, he was laughing, _hard. _"Kurt, Kurt you don't have to be jealous of _Owen, _he's literally _just_ like Sam for me, he even has that bleached hair and everything! God _Owen, _Kurt, come on babe, don't you know me at all? Owen, is _nothing_ in comparison to you. I mean, I guess he's better than Sebastian, as in personality wise, but he's like, literally nothing compared to you. Okay? You have _nothing_ to worry about, I promise."

He nuzzled next to Kurt, giving him a deep kiss on his temple, breathing in the familiar, yet flawless vanilla and jasmine combination. "But you looked so much more relaxed when you went to hang out with him, and you didn't even gel your hair when you went to see him, and I've been trying to get you to do that for _years!"_ Kurt argued.

"Well, he had nothing to do with that either. I was having a lazy day, and look at me now," he said, touching his hand on his head, tapping it with both hands. "Gelled hair, see that? Haven't stopped."

Kurt looked relieved to say the most. He smiled and nodded, looking at his hands in his lap. "I really love you, you know that right? And I trust you."

Blaine nodded. He took Kurt's hands and laced their fingers, smiling at how perfectly they fit together. "I really, really love you too. Thank you. And thank you for all of this. I've been a shitty boyfriend. Thank you." he reached forward to kiss Kurt's cheek, but he pulled away before he could do so and shook his head.

"You've been a shitty _fiance_."

Blaine grinned, reaching forward and kissing his _fiance_ full on the mouth. They sat there, going through Blaine's presents, easily forgetting about the last couple of weeks, because it was just an obstacle, just a hurdle. And that's what life would be full of, obstacles and hurdles, and constant tests to verify the love they had for each other. They wouldn't admit it out loud, but they were both a hundred percent positive that their love would be able to overcome anything at all.

And as they reheated the pasta, and fed each other bites of melted cake, after Blaine slipping on the perfect fitting ring and they lay, tired yet completely energetic, skin against skin, they both knew it, Blaine's words coming back at them. They were fearless and they were forever.

'_You're my teenage dream.'_


End file.
